recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Montserratian Cuisine
Browse All Montserratian Recipes: Montserratian Appetizers | Montserratian Soups | Montserratian Salads | Montserratian Vegetarian | Montserratian Meat Dishes | Montserratian Snacks | Montserratian Desserts Montserrat - Cooking and Food Overview of Montserratian Cuisine History Montserrat is a region in the Atlantic Ocean or more specific, in the Caribbean Sea. The territory has a very hot climate and an agriculture represented by sugar cane, banana trees and various vegetables. Besides these, cattle and sheep breeding is a custom in Montserrat, so all these aliments are included in the Montserrat diet. The Montserrat cuisine resembles to the general British and Caribbean one, as it is situated in the Caribbean zone and it is a British territory. The cuisine includes a wide range of light meats, like fish, seafood and Chicken, which are mostly grilled or roasted. Being a fusion of numerous cultures, like Spanish, French, African, Indian and Amerindian, the Caribbean cuisine is very unique, yet complex. The recipes with the Caribbean background, like the Montserrat cuisine include various exotic fruits and greens, combined in fresh salads or as toppings for pastas and fillings for sandwiches. Cuisines of Montserrat In the centre of Montserrat, Plymouth, there is a lot of agitation all through the year, due to the wide amount of tourists from all over the world. This is why there is a wide range of international cuisines, like Chinese, Indian, American, but the favorite ones remain the British, Italian and French. There are many restaurants specialised on seafood dishes, which range from simple and raw to complex ones, which are combined with these influences and create unique tastes and flavors. There are many seafood cakes, such as the lobster cakes, which are considered delicacies by the tourists – they contain mixed greens and tomato tartar sauce and they are served as snacks in the local bars. More sophisticated meals include the Montserrat jerk shrimp, with rum, cinnamon bananas and cranberry. In other more rural areas, people prefer to eat homemade food, like the traditional mahi mahi and local breads. Preparation Methods for Montserratian Cooking The visual attractiveness of the dish is important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Montserrat regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Montserrat dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Montserrat cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Montserrat cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Montserrat cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Montserrat is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. Special Equipment for Montserratian Cooking You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Montserrat food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Montserrat cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Montserrat dishes Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Montserratian Food Traditions and Festivals Montserrat people are mostly Catholics and the religious holidays Christmas and Easter are very important in their culture. On these occasions, the traditional meals include meat, like sheep, Lamb, mutton or Beef – which are all animals intensively breaded in the region. On Christmas, the traditional dishes include the traditional breads, served with local steamed veggies or roasted meats with seasonings and dips and the wide variety of exotic fruit tarts and ice-creams. Because there are some plantations of Sugar canes and palm trees with various fruits, there are many desserts such as the banana splash or coconut mousse with iced topping or exotic fruit tarts. People in Montserratian Food * Are you into Montserratian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Montserrat chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Montserrat dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Montserrat chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Category:Montserratian Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine